Makeshift Miracles
by No One Reads Bad Fanfics
Summary: They weren't together, oh no. They were just parenting an unborn child together. Some people say raising a child is tough. If the past nine months were any sign of the life ahead, tough would be an understatement. FutureFic. PREFACE ADDED.
1. Trailer

**Makeshift Miracles**

**Summary:** They weren't together, oh no. They were just parenting an unborn child together. Some people say raising a child is tough. If the past nine months were any sign of the life ahead, tough would be an understatement. FutureFic.

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Author's Starting Notes:** First of all, I'd like to thank my beta _McChanged_ for looking over what I have written so far and confirming that it wasn't complete crap. Secondly, I'd like to say that this idea has two separate plots in my mind. One plot goes with the trailer, the other… not so much. I believe I'm going with the trailer plot, but we'll see. I hope you enjoy this story, and I have to say really quickly that this is a Future Fanfiction. They are no longer teenagers. Just wanted to say that. So, if any of you leave reviews saying, "Why on Earth is this going on? They're only seventeen!" I have license to say, "Check the first post's AN, dork!" Also, Dan and Serena never dated in this either. In this one, Jenny stayed a quiet little mouse until after they left, Dan never got into the whole crowd, and the gang never really knew the Humphrey clan in anyway. The only people who knew them were Vanessa - who the gang doesn't know - and Lily - who never, ever mentioned her past with Rufus Humphrey.

**Time Stamp:** Posted July 17th, 2008

* * *

**Trailer:**

**She wanted a baby**

_(Shows Blair and Serena at Starbucks)_

"I'm having a baby, S," Blair admitted

"Ooh, with who?" Serena asked

"I… don't know yet, but I'm going to have one," Blair said

**He wanted to be someone**

_(Shows Dan and his friend, Joseph, at the same place at a different time)_

"Do you know what my life has been reduced to?" Dan asked, "You, me, and that creepy guy in my building who seems to think that I'm his son,"

"Well, what do you want then? I know a few girls who'd be dying to take you out,"

"No, Joe, I want-I want to be like something to someone,"

"You're something to me," Joey said jokingly

"And you're full of it," Dan said rolling his eyes

**When the two met, they didn't think anything of it**

_(Shows Blair and Dan talking at a wedding)_

"So, who are you?" Dan asked

"Friend of the bride, and you?" Blair asked

"Friend of a friend of the Best Man," Dan said

"Quite a mouthful," Blair joked

"You get used to saying it after a while," Dan said

**However, it didn't take long for a plan to come up**

_(Shows Blair and Dan hanging out when Dan sees folders)_

"What are these?" Dan asked picking up one of the many colored folders

"No!" Blair yelled snatching them from him, "It's, uh, nothing,"

"You don't normally snatch away 'nothing'. Come on, what are they?" Dan asked

"Promise you won't laugh?" she asked, he did a little salute thing, "They're… they're donor bios. I-I want to have a kid,"

"Why are you doing it like that then? There must be someone you know willing to have a kid with you," he said

"Not really," she shook her head

"Well… actually, you do,"

"Really? Who?"

"Me,"

"You?"

"Yes, me. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just… weird,"

"Hey, I'm not saying I want to marry you and grow old with you, I'm just saying, I could help you out,"

"Why?"

"I'm nice. Besides, what's the worse that could happen?"

**But the plan was only the beginning.**

_(Shows Blair freaking out)_

"Oh, my gosh, Serena, I can't do this," Blair said

"Do what?" Serena asked

"Continue to play this game! I can't keep pretending like this," Blair said

"Pretending what, B? Come on, you're scaring me here,"

_(Shows Dan and Joey seated somewhere)_

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Joey asked

"Tell her what?" Dan asked back

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe the fact that you have a _girlfriend_!" Joey said raising his voice at the end of the sentence

_(Shows Blair in a doctor's office gasping with tears in her eyes)_

"I'm… I'm sorry, Miss Waldorf, but… she's gone,"

--

**This summer comes a story about romance**

_(Shows Blair looking wistfully out a window)_

"He's everything I've always wanted in a man, and more," she admitted

**Friendship**

_(Shows Serena hugging Blair as the brunette cries)_

"It's okay, Blair, I'm here. I'm here," Serena whispered comfortingly

**And Family**

_(Shows Dan and Blair looking out into the distance)_

"I'm your family now," Dan said nudging the bottom of her chin

"And so am I," Serena said coming from behind

"And me too!" Nate said

"Don't forget me," Joey said smiling

--

**Starring Leighton Meester**

_(Shows Blair falling dreamily onto a mattress with a dorky grin on her face)_

"Best day ever!"

**And Penn Badgley**

_(Shows Dan looking at Joey with an eerily serious face)_

"I-I think I love her, man," Dan said

"You can't!"

"And why can't I? So what if she's mourning, heartbroken, and feels alone. She's so full of life!" Dan exclaimed

"Do you know how many things were wrong with that sentence?" Joey asked sarcastically

**With Blake Lively as Serena** **and James Marsden as Joey**

--

**Makeshift Miracles**

(Hopefully) Coming to a computer near you soon

* * *

© Dezi. While everything above was written by myself, the characters and the world they live in was not. I don't own _GossipGirl_ or James Marsden, although, some times a girl does like to dream she does. Review!

* * *

Hey, guys, if by chance you have any free time, you might want to check out my new forum. It's a GossipGirl forum that you can access by going to my profile and clicking on the "My Forums" space right before the actual profile begins. It's got discussions and some roleplaying for those of you who are into it. It'd be really cool if you checked it out.


	2. Preface

**Makeshift Miracles**

**Summary:** They weren't together, oh no. They were just parenting an unborn child together. Some people say raising a child is tough. If the past nine months were any sign of the life ahead, tough would be an understatement. FutureFic.

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Author's Starting Notes:** Okay, so, I never actually sent this one to my beta. But I realized too little too late and I've started a schedule, so, oh well. I still haven't finished the first chapter, then I've got to send it to my beta, get it back, make any corrections they think I need to, before I put it online. I'm thinking before end of August? Here's the preface. It kind of just sort of leads into the story. I'm really sorry about it being bold. It just won't stop! Next chapter won't be this way.

**Time Stamp:** Posted July 23rd, 2008

**

* * *

**

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" the teacher asked gazing out at the fresh young minds happily. He already knew what kind of answers he'd get to that question. From Charles Bass, he'd probably hear something like "Sandwiched between two lovely babes, sir". From Nathaniel Archibald, he'd hear "living the dream and loving it." From Serena van der Woodsen, he'd hear some joke about going onto her fourth husband. He didn't care what any of them had to say. The lot of the superficial, unrealistic, and "humorous" answers tired him out. Mr. Jonathan Price was really interested in the answer of one student, a Miss Blair Waldorf.

Blair was the top of the class. She wrote things with amazing dexterity and intellect. She could tell you the capital of Idaho was Ohio, and with a few words from her part, most people would gladly go and update their maps. She always seemed to be light years ahead of the class, maturity wise. So, it was no surprise that he directed the question towards her. The surprise was that she couldn't come up with anything.

Where _did_ she see herself ten years from then? She liked to think out of college, with a good job, and a steady boyfriend, but she knew that things didn't always work out like that. Plenty of things could happen in ten years, hell, plenty of things can happen in one semester - as she knew very well.

She could feel the eyes of the class on her waiting for her to say something worth actually listening to. She looked up from her little mind spot towards the teacher replying to his question with one word:

"Alive,"

Of all the things Blair could have thought on, wished for, or expected, what truly happened ten years later would never be on the list. After all, who could expect that this gorgeous twenty-seven year old would be risking her mental sanity, destroying her flawless body, and giving up half of her social life? She wasn't doing drugs, or anything irresponsible like that. She was just, well, diving head first into one of the greatest headaches life can throw at you.

Children.

* * *

© Dezi. While everything above was written by myself, the characters and the world they live in was not. I don't own _GossipGirl. _How about you don't rub it in and review instead?


End file.
